


I taught you how to fly

by Piercy_wearcy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Suicide, angust, i dont know how to spell it, or - Freeform, second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piercy_wearcy/pseuds/Piercy_wearcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's to late for Ryan to help<br/>First part <br/>http://addicted-to-ragehappy.tumblr.com/post/80442679079/you-taught-me-to-fly-a-ryack-ragehapy-fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I taught you how to fly

Ryan sat staring at his bright computer screen and clicked aimlessly at the lets play he was supposed to be editing, concern had been gnawing at his stomach all day; Jack hadn't been in the best shape lately. He would sleep through days, skip meals and became distant to Ryan. He was checking up on him every ten minutes, but by the time lunch came around he couldn't hold it in any longer; he got up and wiggled behind Lindsay's chair mumbling an apology as he speed walked down the short hallway to the achievement hunter office. He swung open the door and made a quick scan of the room, Jack was

 

"He went out for some air" said Geoff not moving his gaze from his monitor lined up with the rest of his ting on the desk.

 

'Went out'

 

'For some air'

 

The words rang through his ears and he knew something was wrong. He stepped back out of the office into the front hall, bumping into Cara's desk and muttered an apology. He reach for the door handle and jerked it towards him sending the door flying open, a defining crack ran through the outside of the building. The bright Texas sunlight sent his vision into whiteness, blindly he ran around the corner; when he regained his vision all he saw was Jack. Lying face down on the pavement of the office parking lot, a pool of crimson gathering around his head

 

"No!" he screamed running towards the older man, many had heard his scrams and came out to see what had happened. J.J ad called an ambulance, a shaking Gavin was being dragged away by Ray. Only he sat beside him, he gripped the green shirt he was wearing and screamed relentlessly. His screams and kicks of protest had no effect on Geoff who was dragging him away from his lover; the EMT's ran passed, put the limp man on a stretcher and carried him away.

\------------

"Jack" he said tiredly, his chin resting on his hands. He sat alone in the graveyard; only the sound of the robins disturbed him. He had spent the last few days here and will spend many more just sitting on the bench talking to him, some called it grief but most called it crazy.

 

"I miss you and so does Emma" he said chuckling lightly through the tears that he was now used to shedding. He sat there for several hours just talking to the gravestone and the man that lay under the cold hard dirt, he only stopped when he saw Geoff's car roll up to the front gates because he didn't have the courage to enter the graveyard after the funeral. 

 

"I will see you soon" he whispered, turning back towards Geoff's car waving.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a second part that a wrote for addicted-to-ragehappy,he first part can be found in the link in the discription  
> Comments would be appreciated!


End file.
